


yoo and mi(na)

by wanseu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, i enjoy writing jeongmi for some reason, i'll try writing some smut when im comfortable, that title is the best joke i have ever made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanseu/pseuds/wanseu
Summary: a jeongmi story compilation





	1. without yoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work pls bear with me

everyone thinks about different things.

mina is part of that everyone   
jeongyeon is too.

\----

mina walks with the rain; as if the bad weather was being her friend. atleast the rain had accompanied her. not until it faded away and stopped. damn, mina thought, it was actually better to hear the sound of falling raindrops and her shoes stepping on puddles than absolute silence. because absolute silence is what she remembers as her worst enemy.  
//

'why' was on jeongyeon's mind. 'what if' was on jeongyeon's mind. mina was on jeongyeon's mind. jeongyeon is currently sipping on her favorite coffee that used to be sweet, but now tasting bitter. as if it was incomplete with something, or someone, missing. an empty cup. she stares at an empty cup that was once filled with bittersweet coffee. she glances to her right, a mirror, and right back at her, stares two eyes looking empty, that was once filled with love.  
//

absolute silence. the one thing they had come to hate until now. for them, it is complete chaos, because they are letting their minds roam freely, with no real destination. just like what their relationship came to be. they were lost, and they knew it. until, they had something to talk about. talk isn't the right word, argue is more fitting. they argued about how they were both drifting apart, unaware of each other's hands slipping away from the other. until mina just broke down. it was over, just like that.

//

they were both a part of each other. mina was jeongyeon's bittersweet coffee. and jeongyeon was mina's rain. two different things, but maybe they were not supposed to be together.


	2. ideal type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 times that Jeongyeon was Mina's ideal type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i wrote something so..  
> this is also on aff uhh (_wanseu)

 

Mina is tired. Both physically and mentally. All these dating rumours that have been going around for a while now is quite frustrating, if you ask Mina herself. What is even  _more_  frustrating, is that the managers or anyone who's working in the JYPE building, maybe even JYP himself, isn't really helping right now. First they confirm that the image of her and her idol friend is real, which isn't by the way, and now that they found out that it isn't real, they're going to stay silent and do absolutely nothing about it? She understands the fact that if JYPE does admit that they were wrong and accept their mistakes, it would probably ruin JYP and his company's image. But staying quiet and pretending that nothing ever happened doesn't really make things better for her. Don't get her wrong, she knows that JYPE will stand up for her, but this is about someone who is in the same company she's in, and someone who is probably more successful than her. And because of the latter, she's the one who's getting bashed and hated on.

 

She lays on her bed. Alone. _Again._ She hated it. What exactly has she done to be hated on? Did she do something wrong? But of course, Mina being Mina, she blames herself, even if it isn't her mistake, and she doesn't say anything. Doesn't do anything. Doesn't even try doing something to lessen the sadness and disappointment that iscapturing her. She's just, laying in bed. Thinking of the things that could possibly happen. But you know what she does? She smiles. She smiles through the pain and stress. It  _is_ hard, yes. But what was she supposed to do? Make the fans worry about her more? Of course not, that's horrible. She's grateful that the members have given her some alone time to think by herself but completely ignoring her isn't really going to do anything. But then again, she doesn't do or say anything. That lasted for a day. Until one member finally had enough of the ignoring and not saying anything. 

 

Gentle knocking on her bedroom door put her back into reality. The reality that she didn't want to be in. But then again she didn't want to get lost in her thoughts either-

 

"Mina?" She hears a familiar muffled voice through the door. 

"Jeongyeon-unnie?" her silent voice replies.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? You've been distant."

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine."

 

_._

_._

 

"No, you're not. I'm coming in."

 

The door to her bedroom opens and a friendly face with a gentle smile peeks through first. They stared at each other for a while, Jeongyeon's eyes asking for permission for her entrance. Mina doesn't say anything, so she lets herself in as Mina sits up on her bed and Jeongyeon sits beside her, looking at her with concerned and worried eyes.

 

"Mina, you know that i'm here for you, right?"

 

Mina's grateful, almost flattered, smile doesn't go unnoticed as she lays her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder.

 

"I know."

 

**_//_ **

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk


End file.
